She's a liability
by xxxGcullenxxx
Summary: "I dont care where you come from babae as long as i have you...ill be fine!" he pleaded. and i run into his sarms never letting go. Bella and jake are from diffrent tribes but bella is mixed and riched. will she be able to DEAL WITH both love and legend?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Im sorry for the notice guys but Im losing hope in my first story but Im going to leave it up the for a month or two. But I remembered a story for a long time ago and I wanna try to mix it up A LOT I don't wanna be accused of plagiarism. (Or how ever you spell it…) guys pretty please like it! Don't own twilight any anything except my dog!**

**Bella pov:**

Hi my name is Isabella Clearwater, Im 5'3 and I have wavy hair, Im half Qualute and half Cherokee I have light tan skin and I have nice scary soft legs and calves. I have ocean blue eyes which have a sparkle to them. I live on the Cherokee reservation and I live in a big house on the cliffs which is my favorite place to go to with my mom and dad just to eat and watch sun sets. I ment to tell you that Im 15 years old and yes, Im a werewolf. I have the same strength as King Kong and as fast as the fastest thing alive.

I found out I was a werewolf because of a legend about a young werewolf princess of both tribes who has all powers out of this world and I do have natural talents. My first talent is to control fire, air, water, electricity, earth and levitation, I could turn invisible, and I can absorb powers from enemies. I can shape shift (wolf style). I can give a person so much pain they won't be able to stop their own body from exploding. And I also have a lame brother ands sister… you will hear about them in the story.

Enough about me…this is when the day begins….

'_Been there don't that messin round,_

_Im having fun don't put me down ill never let you sweep me off my feet,_

_I won't let you in again,_

_The messages I've tried to-_

I pressed the button on my alarm and it stopped. I got up and walked into my bathroom. I hopped into the shower and got cleaned in warmth. I washed my hair with the new CLAIR' shampoo. And I rinsed it before jumping out of the shower and turned it off. I looked at my self at the steamy mirror and sighed.

I used my water talent to move the steam away. And it was gone in a flash. I looked at my self again and smiled. I grabbed my new chocolate strawberry tooth paste and bushed my teeth. I was almost about to spit the tooth paste out when my computer rang. This means I got a message. It said:

**You've got a message from: rockinbeistie200**

**Rockinbeistie200: Hey gurl there will be new students! Hopefully new boiz! =D**

**Mizztinkerbellz808: yesh! But I hope they r not druggies…ewes!**

I send back to her…now Im waiting for her reply. And while Im waiting I will try and wear something revealing but not revealing… so I picked out a black and pink cardigan and pink and black designer skirt. And some black and white pastries with a gold and pink bag/ what I carry my books in and silver sunglasses. I put on pink lip gloss with shine.

I heard my computer ring again and it was **rockinbeistie200.**

**Rockinbeistsie200: yesh…and btw r yu reddy for skool or watt? Don't make us cum over der and maik us mezz up yur wardrobe!**

**Mizztinkerbellz808: yep Im reddy! I can wait 2 c watt yur wearing! And my other two bffets. C ya when the limo pulls up! *kiss kiss***

**Rockinbeistie200: lolz kk gurl! *kiss kiss***

After our short conversation I closed down the computer and grabed my Iphone 4g and took the forgotten towel off my head and let my wavy hair fall down to my mid back. I left out and entered my limo. Across the reservation boarder and out to forks. But not Forks high school. My high school Lincoln Park…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I got my very first REVIEW! And she is the best person ever and that best person ever is….Twilight Gleek! I swear the more you review the better the story gets! I don't own Twilight or its characters.(sorry for the cliff hanger on the first chap.)**

**Jacob pov (he is already a wolf…)—**

"JAKE!" Embery yelled into my ear. Damn that boy is hyper as hell!

"What?" I groaned. But never got up. When our school burned down we have been sleeping in and doing patrols which saved me time. But now was not a good time.

"Dude! Your dad signed us up to the school Lincoln Park high school and there are really hot babes!" I heard him say. Oh goodie!

"And…why am I supposed to care?" I ask sounding borde but astonished at the same time.

"Well there will be cool things there. I mean guess what!" he tells me.

"…" I sat in silence.

"Fine doesn't guess but ill tell you! There will be cheer leading, football, volley ball, soft ball, gymnastics, track, swim teams! I mean come on you should see their lunch room!" he tells me which pipes me up.

"Wait you went there?" I asked.

"Ummm yeah and plus I have the brochure right here." He said handing a slip to me that looked like a menu. I opened it up and it showed everything. It was beautiful. But how could we afford this?

"Jake come on we have to get ready! Its time for school man!" said Embry.

I hopped out of bed and stripped off my cloths and washed in a warm shower with my new chocolate scented AXE mean body wash. I washed my hair with men kiwi scented AXE shampoo.

After I was done I hopped out of the shower and dried my body but it wasn't that hard because most of my heat dried it. I used a towel to dry my hair and I slipped on a white tank top and a brown hoddie with EdHARDY slammed on the front in gold. Then I slipped on some black jeans and black pumas.

I grabed my all of a sudden new book bag and saw the whole pack there except Sam…he was 21...

We hopped into my rabbit and drove into the direction of Lincon Park high school…

**Bella pov—**

My limo pulled up and I saw that it was Henry my favevorite driver…the others looked at my breasts like they were really large. I mean hello im supposed to be! Im a c-cup. Get a clue!

'_when you look me in the eyes,_

_Tell me that you love meee,_

_Everything's alright-'_

My faveorite song my the Jonas brothers come on and I get a text from my other best friend. The message said:

**You've got a message from: smexi—lexi11**

**Smexi—lexi11: hey grl! I swear yu will luv miy out fit!**

**Tinkerbellz808: lolz really? Wat color?**

**Smexi—lexi11: I rimes wit glue and fite!**

**Tinkerbellz808: OMGZ! Blue and wite! I luv those colors, they r so you!**

**Smexi—lexi11: I noe rite?**

**Tinkerbellz808: lolz I c yu! **

**Smexi—lexi11: I c yu to ttyl *kiss kiss***

We drove up to a whit house stopping just about 2 inches away from the entrance. Out came my best friend Smexi-lexi11 aka Jojo. She had light brown hair and light blue eyes and the same toned skin as mine. She was 4'10 and had lost her virginity the same night as me. Not that way though. I mean with boys.

Don't get me wrong Im not a hore I just had a hormonal break down…if you don't know what that means it mean that you cant hold it in that you don't wanna have sex. Meaning aka you wanna have sex.

"Hey girl! I love your out fit!" I complement her.

"Thank you! You're looking fab today too!" she replies with a giggle.

She had on a royal blue turtle neck with a white vest on dark blue wash skinny jeans and which high tops. She had on a golden necklace that cost like $1,000.

We were still driving until we ment up with another house that was white. And out came Demi. She had tan skin and dark brown hair that went straight down and Chinese bangs. She stood 5'9 and she was more thick than the rest of us. She had chocolate brown eyes.

As she was walking up me and Jojo realized she got the new gicci diamond studded purse and once she reached and got into the limo we all squealed and bounced in our seats.

"is that the real new diamond studded Gucci purse?" I squeal.

She nodded. "Yes! Do you like it?" she asked.

Both me and Jojo nodded yes and waited as we came up to another big house. It was Salena. She was 4'5 and had curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes she had a childish round face and pink plumped lips her curves were smaller but she was athletic sized.

She had on a brown sweater dress that clung to her body and she had own brown leggings with white go go boots. She had sweater that hung just below her waist and it was white.

When she got into the limo we drove off to chool. And we talked about things that were new like outfits and new cell phones. As soon as we stopped in front of our school we stepped up our school steps and into the school hall and I smelled something different it was wolf from the other reservation…

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but im tired I took a long time to make this even though it may not look long but I have had dream about this chapter and I had to write it….so I hope you liked it! And please leaves REVIEWS!**

**PITTY**

**PARTY**

**(just for not giving reviews)**

**VIP **

**PARTY**

**(for people who gives me reviews)**


End file.
